


i wasn't even there

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Let's Pretend They're in College
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: “Look, I know this is new and exciting for you both, but don’t you think you should give her a break?” Zack teases as he adds a scoop of coffee grounds into a filter. “I mean she looks completely worn out.”





	i wasn't even there

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored a month ago and saw this writing prompt: 
> 
> “I can’t be held responsible. I wasn’t even there.”
> 
> This was the result... I apologize in advance (this may suck). Enjoy.

“Look, I know this is new and exciting for you both, but don’t you think you should give her a break?” Zack teases as he adds a scoop of coffee grounds into a filter. “I mean she looks completely worn out.”

Kimberly is sleeping with her head resting on her forearms which are crossed on top of the table. Her hair is slightly tangled and there’s a small smile on her face. She doesn’t look ‘completely worn out’ to Trini more like relaxed, satisfied. She can’t help but admire the girl beside her.

Trini sighs contently and looks back to Zack. “I can’t be held responsible.” There’s a loud crunch as she takes a bite of the apple she was tossing between her hands followed by a chuckle. “I wasn’t even there.”

“What do you mean you weren’t there.” There’s a pause as he raises his eyebrow. “She’s not exactly quiet, you know.”

“I’m aware.” There’s a cheeky grin on her face and her roommate decides to push further. 

“So what the fuck do you mean you weren’t there.”

“Just that.” She replies, the grin on her face growing wider. “I really wasn’t there, Z. I had the graveyard shift last night.”

“Trini, she was definitely getting some last night.”

“Well, not exactly. Getting off, definitely.” She’s grinning even more now as the events of the night before cloud her mind. Zack is lost in his own thoughts.

Wait.

Oh.

 _Oh!_

The realization settles and his boisterous laughter fills the air. 

“That’s dirty. You’re both fucking dirty!”

“And you’re jealous.” Comes a raspy voice. Zack scuffs and Trini snorts as she looks towards her girlfriend next to her who’s now stirring awake, a small yawn escaping her as she stretches.

Kimberly catches her staring and Trini’s lips curl. “Hey.”

She blushes as she bites her bottom lip. “Hi.”

The sight has Trini slowly leaning forward, glancing down at the girl’s lips before looking back up into her eyes, they’re dark and filled with desire. She reaches her hand around her neck, grasping the nape softly as she closes the distance. Their lips collide and the world around them seems to disappear. It’s only them and this moment. 

This moment which is quickly brought to an end.

“Yeah, um hi. Still here!” Zack groans as he begins to pour himself a cup of coffee.

The girls pull apart, and the shade of red on Kimberly’s cheeks can easily compete (and win) against the half-eaten red delicious apple sitting on the table. She hangs her head in embarrassment.

Zack looks between the two girls, a smirk on his face.

“Okay, wait. So you knew she was, you know…” Curiosity getting the best of him. 

“You've heard of phone sex, right?” Trini quips, glancing to her side to appreciate the shocked expression on her girl’s face.

Kimberly lets out a pitiful groan. “Trini, are you seriously going to tell him what we did last night?”

“He's my best friend, I tell him everything.” She's teasing, of course, but it doesn't stop Zack from having his turn. 

“Yep.” He says, making a loud popping sound when he gets to the end of the word. “That whole ‘I don't kiss and tell’ thing, Trini is totally against it.” He meets Kimberly’s eyes, watching as they grow wide and goes for one final push. “She's more of a ‘kiss and spill every single dirty detail’ type.” 

“I… uh… but she… we…” She struggles to put words together, completely flustered. There's another groan and then Trini is rubbing soothing circles across Kimberly’s back. 

“Babe, relax. He’s kidding.” She starts to stand, reaching for a hand to pull her girlfriend up with her. She guides her towards the bedroom, turning back to throw Zack a wink over her shoulder. “He wishes he knew what goes on in my room.”


End file.
